In bolt-type connector units, for example bulkhead-mounted electrical connectors employed in automobile engine compartments, it is known to include pre-set locking features on each of the individual connector members in order to ensure that the entire connector unit--comprising the bolt and the connector members--is maintained in a fixed position prior to tightening of the bolt. This provides both a positive indication that the separate connector members are ready to be assembled, while preventing improper alignment or cross-threading of the bolt.
FIG. 1 depicts such a typical prior art bolt-type connector unit, which includes axially mateable male 10 and female 20 halves seated along the shaft 31 of a bolt 30. First mateable half 10 is threadingly engaged to bolt shaft 31 and is coaxially moveable relative to the longitudinal assembled condition wherein bolt 30 is fully tightened and the two halves 10 and 20 are axially mated. A sleeve 21 is provided around bolt shaft 31 in female half 20, which sleeve matingly receives therein a correspondingly shaped projection 11 provided on male half 10.
On male half 10, the pre-set locking features in this type of connector unit comprise two longitudinal channels 15 recessed within opposite surfaces of projection 11. Correspondingly, female half 20 includes detents 25, each on opposite interior surfaces of sleeve 21 and arranged in alignment with channel 15. Each longitudinal channel 15 includes a transversely oriented locking tab 16 therein; locking tabs 16 arranged more proximate forward face 12 of portion 11 such that each detent is forced into a locking tab 16 as the male and female halves are mated. From this pre-set condition, bolt 30 may be tightened within male half 10 to bring both halves together into a confronting, fully assembled condition.
The disadvantage to this arrangement is that the described pre-set locking features are incorporated into each of the mateable halves; locking tabs 16 and channels 15 disposed on portion 11 of the male half so as to project outwardly from the axis of bolt shaft 31 in order to receive the inwardly projecting detents disposed on sleeve 21 of female half 20. Consequently, the radial dimensions R of both halves must be increased to accommodate these pre-set features, thereby precluding use of the assembled connector unit in applications where space is limited.